


Marlboro Kisses

by LadyValtiel



Series: Seifer [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinda, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyValtiel/pseuds/LadyValtiel
Summary: It was him, with a serious expression, who in a few seconds turned into a mocking smile towards his friends at the back of the class, wearing the cadet's uniform, hair styled back as always, everyone in the class looking at him since they knew him.Seifer Almasy, 18, leader of the disciplinary committee in Balamb's garden, captain of the Forceball team, very popular... besides being the only gunblade-wielding  of this generation, and repeated the last year.He just looked at her in a lapse of time and kept walking towards his friends."Almasy" he just turned around when he heard his last name. "You're late" added the blonde girl."What do you expect me to do, instructor," said the young man, emphasizing the last word with a defiant look."At least a greeting.""Damn, Trepe, I didn't think you were the dragging type," said this one with a smug expression, he had just disrespected her again, starting the damn year."I don't want to start the year by sending you to detention, Almasy, go to your seat" Quistis said, trying to ignore his presence.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Quistis Trepe
Series: Seifer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662238
Kudos: 1





	Marlboro Kisses

BALAMB GARDEN, August 30, at 0800 hours

The bells were ringing and announcing the start of the school year, the morning sun was reflecting with the sea off the coast of Balamb, students were running to their respective classrooms, and teachers were saying the first good morning.

For Quistis it wasn’t a special day in the least, for her every day was the same and monotonous, the blonde walked seriously, always shining, almost perfect, almost like a machine that did the same thing every day. Several studentswere looking at her, it was obvious that the young woman had a great reputation in the garden, she tried to ignore it always, since she didn’t understand why she was so popular, she knew she was smart, she knew she was the youngest instructor, she knew she was good at what she did, and for some reason she knew she was kinda attractive... she even had her own fan club. Still she didn't like to admit it, she was always insecure, she never believed she was going to be that character, she wasn't like that, it was like everyone wanted her to be the typical popular blonde girl in high school. She didn’t understand it at all.

"Good morning" said the young woman with the most monotonous and flat tone that could be heard from her mouth, the students repeat the good morning in unison.  
"I hope you all had a great vacation, Welcome to senior year, I hope you all are cooperative in your classes during the semesters, I want you to focus totally on this year, I don't want anyone to repeat it..." speaking of repeaters he was nowhere to be found... would he have left, would he have been expelled?

"The contents of the two semesters will be practically very equal, squad, armament, weekly practices, bestiary 1 and 2, in anatomy, tactics and battle, among other things not so relevant, in one or two weeks I will file the dates for the first final exams of the year, although the most probable is that they will begin between November or December and if there is no luck they will all be in the second semester...any question?" Said the young instructor as she looked at her students who were not quite concentrated, it was understandable, it was the first day of school, she just stared at them with a serious expression, she was almost lost, the first day she really didn't do anything, and she was bored.  
The loud noise of the sliding door took her out of her thoughts, positioning her eyes on the person who was entering without giving her or anyone else any importance.  
It was him, with a serious expression, who in a few seconds turned into a mocking smile towards his friends at the back of the class, wearing the cadet's uniform, hair styled back as always, everyone in the class looking at him since they knew him.  
Seifer Almasy, 18, leader of the disciplinary committee in Balamb's garden, captain of the Forceball team, very popular... besides being the only gunblade-wielding of this generation, and repeated the last year.  
He just looked at her in a lapse of time and kept walking towards his friends.

"Almasy" he just turned around when he heard his last name. "You're late" added the blonde girl.  
"What do you expect me to do, instructor," said the young man, emphasizing the last word with a defiant look.  
"At least a greeting."  
"Damn, Trepe, I didn't think you were the dragging type," said this one with a smug expression, he had just disrespected her again, starting the damn year.  
"I don't want to start the year by sending you to detention, Almasy, go to your seat" Quistis said, trying to ignore his presence.  
"Thank you, how sweet" said the boy with a mocking tone and turned around while laughing with the rest of the class, except for the Trepies (the fan club) who were only throwing killer looks at him for talking like that to their... beautiful and dear instructor.

The rest of the class was bored and noisy, until the first break at 0930 hours, everyone left the room laughing and shouting, all ignoring her, except for the Trepies.  
"Miss Trepe, we missed you so much!" One of the girls admitted.  
"Oh yes, Miss Trepe, spending the summer without your classes is so boring," said another.  
"Oh Miss Trepe I missed you so much..." said one boy now.  
"Oh, thank you, boys..." Quistis said shyly but was interrupted.  
"Oh you don't have to thank us instructor, everything is real, we have to thank you that we have you" added the same boy with a big smile.  
She just looked at them with a slight smile on her face, not that she hated the attention...  
But they weren't the kind of attention she wanted, she didn't know, maybe she was just destined to be alone and they were all unbearable for her.  
"Well guys, go to the recess, I'm going" said the young lady without stop smiling as she finished putting the last things in her desk.

After a few goodbyes, the blonde was able to get rid of them and began to make her way to the instructors' room.  
"Ha, and they say that blond girls have more fun, but your face tells me otherwise" said a female voice behind her, it was Xu, her friend from some time ago. She smiled  
"Oh yeah? Well, how sad for the blondes association, I hate this day, it's so... boring" admitted Quistis walking with her friend.  
"yeah, no kidding... any new students? Nothing out of the ordinary?"  
"No new students and... Almasy was late," added the listless blonde.  
"Then nothing out of the ordinary either, don't let that punk warm your head" the brunette said posing an arm on her friend's shoulder.  
"He's only a few years younger than you," said Quistis, fixing her glasses, as the two of them walked into the teacher's room.  
"Exactly... a punk" replied Xu.  
"So I'm a punk too?" asked the blonde. She found it ironic since she was the same age as Seifer.  
"No, you're a brat" smiled the brunette and her friend only sighed back, but both were interrupted by a shriek.

"¡SLUTS!" It was Max who was walking towards them with a big smile on his face. The girls smiled and looked at each other curiously.  
"What the hell did you do to your hair?" Xu said half laughing, Quistis just looked at him more closely, the boy had platinum highlights in his dark hair.  
"oh you know sometimes we have to change our styles, I think you should do it too" They both looked at each other and laughed when the boy spoke. "There's so much I have to tell you!" Max added raising his hands.  
"Oh, my... what have you gotten yourself into this summer?" Said the brunette girl with her arms crossed.  
"What have I gotten myself into... Who didn't get into it!.... Who didn’t put it on me!!!" The young man said, shouting and laughing, making the few teachers in the room look at him.  
"MAXI!" said his two friends laughing in unison.  
"Well, we'd better get out of here and catch up," the young man added as he left the room.

After a while talking to Max the break was over so they had to separate.  
The rest of the day was the same, until 1300 hours on the dot, it was lunch time, everyone was walking through halls, students and teachers, the cafeteria was starting to fill up.

Quistis met with Xu and Max again, the three of them took their food away and went to sit at their usual small table.

"Then Derek was making out with Aron, and then the girlfriend came and slapped him," Max said.  
"Wait. The girlfriend?... whose girlfriend was it?" Xu interrupted him, Quistis just listened to the conversation while she tried to eat.  
"She was Aron's girlfriend."  
"What? "God, what a mess."  
"Yeah, the stupid bitch was dating a gay guy, he told me he was just using her for her money."  
"But what a piece of shit."  
"So we ended up having a threesome."  
"What?" said the two girls who were incredulous about what their friend had just said.  
"Yeah, bitches! Aron and Derek hit me like a fucking box!" Some people turned to look but didn't care, Quistis almost spit out the food.  
"I hope you're taking care of yourself, Maxi," said the blonde with concern.  
"Quiet Quistis... very hot they may be, but not perfect enough to not take care of myself" said Max reassuring his friend, but he got excited again and opened his eyes like a plate. "Speaking of hot guys..." he added this one, making her friends look in the same direction.  
They had all turned to look while whispering.  
It was the last of the day, Seifer and his people making their glorious entrance into the cafeteria.  
It was as if they were walking in slow motion, looking up at everyone.  
Behind them were the athletes closest to him, Zack, Elijah, Cullen, and Raijin who played with Zack in a stupid way.  
Lisa who was on the left, walking like a model making her ginger hair go from side to side, on the right was Fujin who was walking seriously towards their table.  
And right in the middle was the blond guy making his way through the cafeteria looking badly at everyone.  
When they arrived to the big table, many people started to greet them, it was a huge bustle, Quistis only looked at the situation with some displeasure, since she didn't understand what the big deal was, they were just some simple high school jocks, popular and cheerleader girls.  
Why did people loved them so much? Why did they look at them like they were celebrities or something? But what's the big deal right... they treated her not much differently, they just enjoyed the fame, she didn't.  
"I don't know who the fuck he thinks he is," whispered Xu mumbling to Seifer.  
"Oh shut up Xu, why the hell don't you enjoy the show" added Max almost screaming in her friend's ear.  
Quistis didn't say anything, ignoring her friends, and her eyes settled on the tall blond boy.  
He was talking with some cheerleader girls, both girls were laughing stupidly for every thing Seifer said, ‘I bet he’s not even funny’, it was like the idiot was smiling and all of them were melting like chocolates in the sun.  
Seifer was physically passable in her mind He wasn't a fucking Greek God or anything like everyone said, he was just... cute maybe, kind of attractive, but nothing else, apart from his personality ruined him completely, he was a jerk, he treated her like crap, he didn't have the slightest respect for her.  
"Girl... wake up!" Max screamed at her side.  
His eyes were on her in a strange way, it was as if he was angry but at the same time he only looked at her seriously, the girl's cheeks started to burn and the rest of her body started to freeze, ‘Damn! For how long I’ve been staring at him’, the blonde looked away from her, ‘I bet he thinks I'm crazy now’.  
"Bitch! What was that?!" Said Max raising his voice.  
"What... what was what?"  
"he got you naked with his fucking eyes and you don't know what happened?"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Oh! You slept with Almasy!"  
"WHAT?!" "This time it was Xu who said it  
"MAXI! Keep your voice down!" Quistis said pinching his friend's hands.  
"So you admit you did it? You fucking bitch I wish I could be you!"  
"I DID NOT SLEPT WITH Almasy !" Exclaimed the blonde lowering her tone in a funny way when she said the boy's last name.  
"Then explain what was THAT..." Max said defiantly.  
"yeah... explain..." said Xu.  
"Don't tell me you're on his side," said the blonde defiant Xu.  
"Quis, that only happens in movies, novels..." admitted the brunette. "Fanfiction..." added Xu with a funny grin towards her friend.  
"How stupid, I haven't slept with that jerk, and the staring doesn't mean anything, I was just looking at him and that's it, can't I?" said the girl angrily, crossing her arms.  
"Oh come on, Quis don’t get like that... we just want to see you happy, you know." Said the boy resting his head on the blonde's shoulder.  
"How was that supposed to make me happy?"  
"I don't know... I thought you finally found someone, you even turned red."  
"I always blush, Maxi"  
"It's okay, I'm sorry I shouldn't have."  
"Good," said the girl with a little smile, and her friend rushed to hug her.

Balamb rotating around 1912 hours.

It had been a long day, but at last the sun was setting, and the night was beginning to fall, ‘how much longer do I have to wait for them?’, Seifer had been waiting about 30 minutes for Fujin and Raijin, to come out of their SeeDs meeting, sometimes he cursed himself inside for not having passed the exam, if he had, he would be at that top secret meeting right now which the SeeDs couldn't broadcast, they were taking too long, and he was already starting to get angry, he was leaning on a pillar in the student's courtyard, there was hardly anyone left, everyone must be going to their rooms.  
The boy went through one of his pockets looking for the lighter and then the other pocket found one of his cigarette boxes, and to make matters worse it was the ones he didn't like, the ones he once bought from old Jones because one of the inspectors had taken his.  
‘Ough fuck it’, the young man snorted at the thin cigarette on his lips and set it on fire, they were cheap crap, but it wasn't the most disgusting thing he'd ever tasted either.

The smoke vanished from his mouth, the smell started to bother him, but his mind didn't care, he kept thinking about Rinoa, with her stupid smile and her stupid voice, and her stupid hair, and her stupid...everything, the stupid Rinoa, who he loved so much, who he couldn't let go, he missed everything about her, her laugh, her strange words, her body, her eyes. ‘Why are you punishing me, Rinoa’.  
But the sound of footsteps took him out of his thoughts, making the boy put the cigarette out of his mouth, until he saw her walking, she approached him with a pile of books, the girl's golden hair fluttered in the wind, he had never seen her with her hair down, she was wearing a white sweater, and jeans, it was strange to see her like that, like a teenager, she always wore a skirt and a shirt, she always wore her hair up, but there was something else. 

"I think this is the first time I've seen you without those shits in your eyes," the guy said, referring to the blonde's glasses.  
She looked at him with a bit of surprise but didn't say anything back.  
"Oh wait... Can't you see me? Hi, I'm Seifer, your best student." Having said that, the girl smiled at him in defeat.  
" I can see you... idiot, just a little blurred tho" he smiled back at her. "And what are you doing here? It's going to be bedtime" added the girl, he looked at her funny.  
"Bedtime my ass, I'm waiting for Fujin and Raijin."  
"Oh I don't think they're going out yet, you know the SeeD meetings are kind of… long."  
"yeah I guess I'll go, I'm already getting pissed off waiting for them, and what are you doing here?"  
"I was just passing by, I borrowed these from the library" said the girl pointing at the books with her chin. He just smiled and nodded, and silence filled them for a moment. "Well... I'm going now" added the girl to break the ice.  
"Eh...yeah...see you later..." said the boy somewhat nervously. The girl smiled and passed by. but she turned around.  
"What's that cheap cigarette brand? God! The smell, do you have such bad taste, Seifer?" said the girl gesturing as she left, he began to laugh.  
"I bought them from old Jones!"

**Author's Note:**

> well hi, I'm LadyValtiel, you can just call me Jess, umm I do really like this pairing more than SeiferxRinoa, but I will keep writing Last Summer tho, um if there's is any grammatical error or you can't understand something, is due to that my native language isn't English, I'm trying my best please understand. <3


End file.
